blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Volke Larthen
Volke Larthen is a character in Control Sequence. He’s a captain in the NOS’s ranks, and is also a friend of Reiga Sorairo’s and Yumiko Nanaya’s from the military academy. He apparently left the academy for unknown reasons to a new division by requirement. In combat he is skilled in the use of armagus, utilizing personalized twin daggers. Backstory Volke was born into a family that worked on the blacker sides of the NOS, he didn’t exactly know them instead he was looked after by friends of the family for most of his life. The distance to them has developed a desire not to speak of them, instead he holds friends closer than actual family now. He entered in skipping private and was put into the military Academy to develop his combat abilities for a planned insertion into the militia force. He met Reiga within the Academy during a combat exercise and the two sparred one another. Volke easily outmatched him, but thanks to Mysteria’s help, after a bit Reiga had managed to do decently against him and Volke seemed impressed for his progress despite his age. Alongside him, he also knew Yumiko who he kept others from teasing due to her white colored fur and beastkin being reserved to being used in the military. Volke threatened one of the soldiers who did so, putting the knife to the man's head—speaking his disdain toward their behavior, remaining unconcerned with the fact his threat got him into trouble with his instructor. Evidently his attitude caught the attention of another because shortly after he was asked to meet with a higher up. When time came near graduation, Volke was forced to drop out as instead of going into the Militia force alongside Reiga and Mysteria, he was drafted suddenly and forcefully into another division by the Marshal due to his family history. When he came back he seemed to have changed in his mentality a bit and is a bit wary of the NOS now. Appearance Volke has a normal uniform he wears with short hair and sharp eyes, he seems to keep a collected appearance to himself. The only defining feature being a torn up scarf with a raised collar and thin tails wrapped around the cuffs to his uniforms sleeves. Uniform doesn’t have any kind of significant marks on it, so its hard to tell if he’s a direct part of the military or something else. Personality Its difficult to read Volke after his leave from the Academy. He's gained a cynical outlook toward the situation after losing his squad and being drafted into the division he stands in and seems a bit paranoid. Despite being the sort who focuses on matters cautiously he always seems to put business ahead of everything except in rare occasions. Though he's shown to be caring for those he becomes close to, and seems to be aware of the events occurring keeping his mind open. He doesn't show it but he cares about the people he knew even if they find it difficult to trust him after leaving for so long. He still can be lax around them as seen in scenarios and talks the most around them, otherwise he tends to be a quiet individual. Plot Volke was only seen once in Verse 1 when he’d noticed Reiga had been deployed against the terrorists. Later in that night he and his squad were brutally assaulted by a sudden attack by an enemy they weren't prepared for. Their weapons seemingly useless against them, Volke was one of the survivors of the assault and left the building after the strange attackers left. Wishing to know what truly happened, Volke left Kagutsuchi to return to HQ. He resurfaced in Control Sequence/Verse 2 Primordial Awakenings in Episode 22 as a Captain of an unknown division. He was somehow able to obtain information surrounding the truth of the situation, showing he either has connections or is in the position himself to acquire it. The information was confidential that seemed to be surrounding the Azure Sin Subjects and research going on in Kagutsuchi that was kept hidden. This information he tries to get off to the council and Lazarith, however Lazarith is absent in his meeting with the others, and Volke leaves it with another. He then meets Yumiko and her friend Miwa in the wings, and informs them of the danger in the city currently. He warns them that they needed to leave before the Sequence Intelligence Agency caught onto what was going on, as with Lazarith absent they wouldn’t miss an opportunity to strike if Miwa was a possible future threat. Yumiko asked Volke to decode a record she’d found in the database inside of Miwa’s sector, and Volke mentions he’d try to before showing them to the transport. Navigation Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Purity and Sin Characters Category:Primordial Awakening Characters